No más juegos
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: ¿Y si Hermione decidiera hacer pagar a los Malfoy por todo lo que han hecho? ¿Y si quisiera vengarse del hijo, pero el padre también acabara en su punto de mira? Se han acabado los juegos, es hora de la venganza. Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".


_Si buscáis una historia Dramione, habéis venido al lugar equivocado. Si os gusta el romance, mejor que deis media vuelta ahora mismo. Quedáis avisados ;)_

 ** _ADVERTENCIA:_** _Uso de palabras malsonantes. Caracteres bastante ooC._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO:** Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". Reto: "Parejas extrañas". _

* * *

**No más juegos**

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el techo de la habitación. El único foco de luz era la claridad que se colaba por entre las cortinas entreabiertas.

Se frotó los ojos, intentando eliminar los últimos resquicios de sueño. Había intentado beber lo mínimo la noche anterior, pero su lengua seguía sabiendo a ginebra. Se incorporó y se pasó una mano por el pelo desaliñado.

A su lado, un cuerpo se removió. Hermione miró la espalda desnuda del hombre que compartía su cama y sonrió. Desde luego, no había planeado los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Sin embargo, allí estaba, levantándose con sigilo para no despertarlo. Salió de la cama y se estiró. Se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda, por lo que cogió lo primero que encontró, una camisa negra de seda, y se lo puso.

Miró a su alrededor. La noche anterior debían de haber armado un buen escándalo, porque había ropa desperdigada por todas partes y una lámpara rota. Rio suavemente, con cuidado de no despertar al rubio de la cama.

Sí, había sido una gran noche, pensó con satisfacción.

Al principio, solo pretendía ir a la fiesta del Ministerio, quedarse un par de horas e irse. Además, su cita la había dejado plantada, por lo que estaba sola. Hasta que lo vio a él. No había esperado encontrárselo precisamente a él allí, después de todo lo que había pasado con su familia, pero allí estaba. En aquel momento, su cabeza empezó a urdir un plan. Se acercó a él y empezaron a hablar. La invitó a unas copas.

Y terminaron follando en una habitación de hotel.

Se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta con sigilo. Se miró en el espejo; tenía el maquillaje de los ojos corrido y el pelo desordenado, pero no era nada que una buena ducha no pudiera solucionar. Abrió el agua caliente y se metió dentro de la bañera, dejando caer la camisa en el suelo. El agua caía a raudales por su pecho y espalda, limpiando todo el exceso de la noche anterior. Suspiró de placer al sentir cómo sus músculos se relajaban. La noche anterior, había usado músculos que no sabía que tenía.

Y hablando de él… La puerta del baño se abrió. Hermione sonrió cuando, segundos después, las cortinas de plástico se descorrieron para dejar ver a un hombre desnudo que la miró de arriba abajo con esos ojos grises llenos de lujuria. Hermione se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar. El agua empapó su pelo rubio platino, que él se echó hacia atrás con un movimiento de mano.

—¿No pensabas esperarme?

Hermione se acercó a él y acarició su torso con las uñas, hasta descender a sus abdominales y luego, más abajo.

—¿Qué cree que hago aquí, señor Malfoy? —ronroneó, pegándose más a él.

El rubio soltó una carcajada.

—Después de lo que pasó anoche, creo que puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Acarició su cuello—. Pero no le cuentes a nadie lo que ha pasado.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

—Tranquilo, no pienso hacerlo… Lucius.

 **~ · · · ~**

Lucius Malfoy abrió la caja de terciopelo verde delante de su esposa. Contempló con deleite cómo los ojos de Narcissa se agrandaban ante la visión del collar de esmeraldas que le había comprado.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

Ella sonrió.

—Un gusto exquisito, como siempre, querido.

Narcissa se dio la vuelta para Lucius abrochara la exquisita pieza de orfebrería a su cuello. Se miró al espejo con una sonrisa vanidosa. Lucius la abrazó por detrás y empezó a mordisquear su cuello, pero Narcissa se apartó.

—Nuestros invitados nos esperan —inquirió.

Lucius bufó.

—Que esperen un poco más.

Narcissa sacudió la cabeza.

—Vamos.

Su marido apretó los dientes, pero se las arregló para sonreír y tenderle su brazo, del que Narcissa se agarró.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, la mente de Lucius vagó hasta aquella noche, mes y medio atrás. Todo había empezado como una simple fiesta del Ministerio. Narcissa había preferido quedarse en casa, argumentando que tenía dolor de cabeza, pero Lucius sabía que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Al fin y al cabo, era la primera vez que los Malfoy eran readmitidos entre los círculos más altos del Ministerio. Se había acercado a pedir una copa a la barra cuando descubrió a Hermione Granger a su lado. Lucius no había podido evitar echarle un vistazo rápido de arriba abajo: la chica ya no era la niñita fea que era amiga de Potter en la escuela. No, viendo esas curvas, solo cubiertas por un vestido negro ceñido, nadie podría imaginársela con su uniforme de Hogwarts.

No recordaba bien cómo habían empezado a hablar, solo sabía que horas después estaba tirándosela en un hotel de mala muerte. Lucius sonrió con cierto orgullo: ya había llegado a los cuarenta, pero eso no le había impedido follarse a una de veinte. Por Merlín, qué noche. Oyéndola gritar en la cama, Lucius podía entender por qué su hijo había estado tan obsesionado con ella en sus años como estudiante. La chica no se reprimía.

Lucius sacudió la cabeza, intentando borrar el recuerdo de su cuerpo desnudo, sus pechos tersos, sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras la embestía… No, lo mejor era que lo olvidara si no quería tener una erección en el veinticinco aniversario de su matrimonio. No habría problema si no fuera porque no era su esposa quien le causaba tal excitación.

Los invitados fueron llegando a Malfoy Manor. A los Malfoy les había costado mucho recuperar su antiguo estatus de esplendor después de la guerra. Harry Potter había intercedido por ellos, por lo que no los encerraron en Azkaban ni les requisaron su fortuna, pero su reputación había quedado severamente dañada. Dos años habían tardado en conseguir que sus antiguas amistades volvieran a fiarse de ellos.

—¿Cuándo llegará nuestro hijo? —preguntó Lucius—. Ya debería estar aquí.

—Déjalo, seguro que llega en cualquier momento. —Narcissa sonrió—. Y creo que no viene solo —dijo en tono confidencial.

Lucius la miró.

—¿A qué te…?

En aquel momento entró su hijo, pero no iba solo. A Lucius casi se le desencaja la mandíbula por la sorpresa.

¿Qué demonios hacía _ella_ allí?

Fue incapaz de reaccionar hasta que Draco se acercó a ellos y depositó un beso en la mejilla de su madre.

—Padre —saludó.

Lucius parpadeó. Miró a su hijo, que parecía no saber nada. Luego la miró a ella, que le devolvió una mirada divertida. La muy zorra se divertía con la situación.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —preguntó sin preámbulos.

Su hijo pareció dolido, pero la sonrisa de Hermione Granger no vaciló.

—Lucius… —advirtió su esposa. Se volvió hacia su hijo y esa… zorra—. ¿Y cómo empezasteis…? Perdonad, pero no podéis negar que es una verdadera sorpresa.

—Nos encontramos de casualidad hace unos meses —dijo ella— y… surgió sin más.

Draco sonrió, mirándola embelesado. Lucius estuvo a punto de cogerla por ese moño tan elaborado que se había hecho y arrastrarla hasta la puerta.

—¡Lucius, amigo! —Edmund Greengrass entraba en aquel momento por la puerta, acompañado por su esposa y sus dos hijas.

Lucius entrecerró los ojos. Miró con odio mal contenido a la ‹‹novia›› de su hijo, pero pronto cambió el semblante. Era un Malfoy, no se dejaba amedrentar por una asquerosa sangre sucia como Hermione Granger.

Sonrió, dispuesto a saludar al resto de sus invitados.

La fiesta fue avanzando. Había comida y bebida en abundancia, pero Lucius había perdido el apetito. Vigilaba a su hijo y a esa fulana por el rabillo del ojo mientras fingía que charlaba con los Bulstrode.

De repente, ella lo miró y sonrió de lado. Susurró algo al oído de Draco. Él asintió y se dieron un beso. Lucius sintió un pinchazo en el estómago. Después, ella salió del salón, posiblemente hacia el baño.

—Un momento —se disculpó ante los Bulstrode.

Tenía que dejar las cosas bien claras.

 **~ · · · ~**

Hermione se metió en el lujoso baño de la planta baja de la mansión de los Malfoy, pero no cerró con llave. Se miró en el espejo, sonriendo con placer. Su plan estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

La puerta se abrió pocos segundos después. Un Lucius furibundo le dedicó una mirada cargada de ira antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

—¿No crees que esto es un poco sospechoso, Lucius? Los dos encerrados aquí dentro… Alguien podría sospechar que tenemos algo.

Lucius la cogió por el cuello y la estampó contra la pared. Hermione, lejos de quejarse por el dolor, dejó escapar una risa burlona.

—No me malinterpretes, me encantaría follar, pero no quiero que se me arrugue el vestido.

Lucius la soltó y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces en mi casa? —preguntó, airado.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Solo vengo a conocer a la familia de mi novio.

—¿Por qué él?

—Oh, Lucius, no te pongas celoso. ¿Quieres que te diga que tú eres más bueno en la cama? —Hermione soltó un suspiro exagerado—. Está bien, es verdad: follas mejor.

Se acercó a él y le pasó un dedo por la mandíbula, pero él la cogió por la muñeca, cortando el contacto. El gris líquido de sus ojos se había convertido en una tormenta.

—Deja a Draco en paz, te lo advierto.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, desafiante. Cuánto estaba disfrutando.

—¿O qué? ¿Le contarás a tu hijo que te has tirado a su novia? ¿Por qué no lo anuncias hoy, así se lo dices también a Narcissa? —Levantó el mentón—. Adelante, me encantaría verlo.

Vio la duda en sus ojos.

—¿Qué coño quieres? —preguntó—. Di un precio.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

—¿De verdad crees que quiero tu asqueroso dinero? Tranquilo, no voy a contar an nadie nuestro pequeño desliz. —Vio el alivio en su expresión—. De momento —añadió.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó, acercándose a ella hasta que solo quedaron centímetros entre los dos.

Hermione recortó aún más la distancia. Sus labios quedaron a milímetros de los de él.

—Porque me divierto.

Dicho esto, levantó la cabeza para besarlo. Él se resistió y la empujó, pero se pegó a ella y empezó a besarla con rabia. Hermione gruñó de placer cuando él metió una mano entre sus piernas. La castaña sonrió al oír el grito ahogado de él al descubrir que no llevaba ropa interior. Era su turno. Echó mano a sus partes, apretando con fuerza. Lucius siseó.

—¿Quieres saber qué me mueve? —No había pretendido contárselo, pero ¿por qué no?—. La venganza —dijo, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja. Aspiró el aroma a colonia del hombre. Cómo la excitaba ese olor, por Merlín—. Mis padres… —Le costaba pensar con claridad con la mano de él acariciando su entrepierna, por lo que lo detuvo—. Mandé a mis padres a Australia para que no corrieran peligro. Para que la basura como tú y tus amigos los mortífagos no los encontraran. —Él la miró sin comprender—. Pero cuando fui a buscarlos, no los encontré. Estuve meses preguntando, indagando. Hasta que los encontré. Un tipo les había pegado un tiro cuando salían del cine y les había robado la cartera. —Miró a Lucius a los ojos con una sonrisa cínica—. Y mientras tanto, vosotros volvíais a vuestra preciosa mansión, sin pagar por vuestros crímenes. —Pasó los dedos por el pelo de él, sonriendo—. Por eso estoy aquí. Por eso salgo con tu hijo, aunque siento náuseas cada vez que me toca. Por eso follamos aquella noche, aunque debo reconocer que no estuvo mal.

Hermione volvió a besarlo y le mordió el labio hasta que sangró.

—Los Malfoy estáis arruinados —susurró en su oreja—. Y como se te ocurra decir algo, me encargaré personalmente de que el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica os investigue. Al fin y al cabo, me han ascendido hace poco. Tardaría menos en encerrarte en Azkaban que lo que tardo en vestirme por las mañanas.

Lucius se apartó de ella.

—No sabes con quién estás jugando.

Hermione miró en el espejo. Abrió su bolso y sacó un pintalabios. Procedió a arreglarse el maquillaje mientras él la miraba con desdén.

—Tú tampoco, Lucius. Veremos quién gana la partida.

La castaña respiró hondo. Necesitaba calmarse o sus planes no saldrían bien. Todo había empezado dos años atrás, cuando descubrió que sus padres habían sido asesinados. Volvió, desolada, y descubrió que la mayoría de los mortífagos habían sido encarcelados o habían huido, menos tres. Los Malfoy se habían librado.

A pesar de todas las burlas de Draco Malfoy, a pesar de todo el desprecio de sus padres hacia los muggles, ellos se habían librado. Sin cargos.

Mientras los padres de Hermione se pudrían bajo tierra. No, no era justo. En aquel momento, Hermione decidió que no iba a permitir que quedaran sin castigo. Se le ocurrió una idea que empezó a germinar en su mente y a crecer como una mala hierba. El deseo de venganza la consumía. Pero llegó a la conclusión de que no conseguiría nada mostrándose resentida. Debía fingir que todo iba bien. Rompió con Ron, necesitaba estar disponible para cuando se encontrara ‹‹casualmente›› con Draco Malfoy. Un par de encuentros fortuitos y el rubio ya era completamente suyo.

Y su padre… Acostarse con Lucius Malfoy había sido un capricho. Se dijo ‹‹¿Por qué no? Si no puedes vencer al enemigo, únete a él. Y luego, destrúyelo desde dentro. Dale dónde más le duela››.

La asquerosamente perfecta familia Malfoy estaba a punto de saber lo que era el sufrimiento.

—Por cierto —detuvo a Lucius mientras este intentaba escabullirse del baño sin ser visto—, creo que querrás saber esto —Calló, saboreando lo que iba a decir a continuación—: Estoy embarazada. De mes y medio, aproximadamente. —Sonrió de forma perversa ante la cara de horror de él—. Aún no se lo he dicho a Draco, pero creo que le alegrará saber que va a ser padre. —Se acercó a Lucius y depositó un beso en su mejilla antes de salir al pasillo—. O que va a tener un hermanito, quién sabe.

* * *

 _¿POR QUÉÉÉÉ?, me diréis. Vi el reto de Parejas extrañas y pensé: me apetece escribir algo así, pero... ¿sobre quién? Lo siento, pero pensé en Lucius Malfoy y no pude resistirme. Solo quedaba buscar una pareja y dije: Hermione. Sí, eso es. Pero no quiero nada romántico, no me gusta cómo queda. ¿Y qué tal una Hermione vengativa? Sí, eso me gusta. Quiero hacer sufrir a los Malfoy. Es más, quiero hacerme sufrir a mí misma, porque LuciusxNarcissa y DracoxHermione son OTP._

 _Y así surgió esta loca historia._

 _I regret nothing._

 _MrsDarfoy_


End file.
